


Phil Will Do Just Fine

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anonymous Sex, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiled and indulged, Dan gets bored. He soon finds himself being used as an anonymous fuck toy for horny alphas. And he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Will Do Just Fine

It is understood that when a young omega of a certain social standing turns eighteen, he is to be presented into society as soon as possible. It is understood that after a young omega reaches the age of the first heat, he expected to accept alpha callers who may wish to seek his hand in mating and marriage. It is also understood that once a young omega’s training in the fine arts and deportment are completed, he is to mentor the youth of his generation.

Dan isn’t feeling any of that. He wants nothing more than to strip himself of the pretty lace and the starched and ironed collars of his station. He wants to drink alcohol, smoke things he shouldn’t and make out with whomever and whatever he chooses.

So he escapes.

It’s the night before his coming out affair, a large event orchestrated by his parents to welcome him into society as a prim, polished and perfected omega to represent their family. He’s had to be fitted for five different suits, all of which he will wear, and he’s had to learn six waltzes. (Dan had tried taking a pair of scissors to his nicest tuxedo but his mother caught him red handed)

As it is June, the month of his birth, Dan decides that he’s going to enjoy being sixteen. This means sneaking out by using the balcony of his bedroom and climbing down the trellis. With a pocket full of money and not one bloody care in the world, Dan makes his way into the darkest part of the city, a place where no one will recognize him. If they do, they won’t say anything anyway, lest they wish to reveal their own whereabouts.

He’s heard about a club from some of his friends at his elite private school. They raved about the place, saying that if he really wanted to get into some trouble, this would be the place to do it. They don’t card and the owner of the place lets the drug dealers in for free.

_Glory._

His friends are fucking stupid because Dan is just the kind of kid to not only go to club like this but end up with some unknown alpha’s hand down his pants (playing with his entrance), end up flirting with the owner of the place, and end up agreeing to take part in a strange job the man has told him about.

All Dan has to do is strip, lay down in a booth on the table, and let strangers do whatever they want to his body.

Dan’s all up for that apparently. The very thought of his mother’s shocked expression is reason enough to go through with this. Young omegas must be virgins upon marriage. Young omegas must be pure. Young omegas do not even desecrate their bodies with self-indulgence.

Dan’s immediately starts stroking his dick to full hardness as the owner sets up the booth.

“You wet yet?”

Dan nods. He can feel the warm wetness sliding down the back of his thighs. The more he gets aroused by the thought of strangers fucking him, the more he self-lubricates. “Wanna sample?”

“Later,” the man smirks predatorily. “Your first customer is here already.” He points to the bench so Dan lays stomach-down, taking instruction. A screen comes down to separate the booth so that this customer is anonymous. From what Dan understands, these alphas don’t care about the omega as much as they care about fucking and knotting someone anonymously, it’s like a kink or fetish like voyeurism or something. He’s okay with it. In fact, he really likes the idea.

Dan is left alone in the booth and then he hears, above the heavy bass of the music upstairs, the door opening on the other side. Then he hears, the sound of a zipper going down and he feels cold fingers dive between his cheeks so he gasps. As much as Dan  _loves_  playing with himself, he’s never so quick or sudden. He usually works his way up to three fingers exploring before  _jamming_  them against his prostate.

 Dan’s moaning loudly and his customer talks above him, relishing in Dan’s body.

“You’re so fucking tight, little whore. It’s like you’re a virgin.”

“I am,” Dan squeaks out, hoping that wouldn’t steer his customer away. He’s far from a virgin but he thinks this little white lie will get the guy off.

“Ah, that explains it.” The man pulls Dan’s cheeks apart and before he knows it, Dan feels wetness of his tongue licking and stabbing at his entrance. The man shoves his fingers in alongside his tongue and Dan’s vision goes blurry. He comes hard, dripping semen through the hole in the bench and onto the floor.

“Sweetheart,” the man chuckles. “I’m gonna make you come so many times you’ll start to come dry.”

“Please…” Dan moans, gripping the part of the bench above his head.

“Please what?” replies the man.

“Make me come.”

“Of course, love. What’s your name?”

Before Dan can think of an alias, he moans out “Dan!” as the man breeches him suddenly and forces Dan to take his thick, fat cock all in one go.

“How does that feel?” he asks, starting in on a vicious pounding.

Dan doesn’t answer so much as he screams through the sudden pain then the sudden pleasure. The guy has to have the biggest cock Dan’s ever going to feel. Ever thrust sends a shock through his body as his prostate takes a stabbing.

Dan climaxes two more times before his customer even gets close. He’s drowning in a fog of his multiple orgasms so doesn’t notice when the man is asking him if he’s okay.

Dan musters up the strength to say, “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

“Good.”

A wet hand grabs Dan’s member and jerks him through another painfully intense orgasm. The man laughs. “Nothing came out this time. I guess I’m done here, sweetheart.” The next day, the owner hands Dan 200 pounds and tells him he can come back any time.

—-

The fourth time Dan goes to the club is when he tells his parents he’s going on his church’s Omega Bible Retreat. Oh please! Dan practically rolls his eyes at the premise. If he so much as looks at the holy text, he’s sure to burst into flames and, frankly, no one has time for that.

It has been almost a month since so he’s aching to spend the night completely free of his responsibilities such as required teas with potential suitors, completing his pedigree chart for school and helping his mother with the daily chores (bossing others around until she gets thirsty).

As he enters the club, Dan could swear he was in heat, the place was hot and packed, sweltering and congested. The music is thumping, bass heavy. He’s spotted almost immediately by the owner who upon grabbing him from the bar says, “I missed you.”

“You don’t even know me…” Dan smirks, looking at the alpha beguiling and biting his lip.

The owner chuckles as he slowly gropes at Dan’s backside which causes Dan to moan, the sound vibrating through the man’s chest.

“Oh god… I have to charge more for you. So sweet and such a slut.”

Dan nods against the owner’s shirt which has the faint musk of sweat and moderately priced cologne. Dan almost laughs aloud. He’d do this for free.

Next thing he knows, he’s in the booth again. He’s stripped from the waist down and somebody he doesn’t know is stroking the insides of his thighs teasingly.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” Dan complains. If you haven’t noticed by now, whatever Daniel wants, Daniel gets.

“When I’m ready,” the stranger begins. Dan’s smile spreads across his face. Finally! “I will do all the talking and the only thing I want to hear come out of your mouth is ‘Yes’ or ‘No’.”

“Do I call you master?” mumbles Dan, feigning annoyance.

“’Phil’ will do just fine.”

Phil pulls on Dan’s legs and spreads them wide. Dan lets out a little noise of surprise. He cannot anticipate any of the other movements, every moment and movement reminds him that he’s not in control. That’s very rare for Dan and that’s the biggest reason why he’s getting off on this.

The omega feels warmth engulf his little cock and sucking with an intense vigor. There are shock waves following through his entire body, going back and forth between his brain and the tip of his dick. Everything is warm and electric and he can’t stop himself from coming as much as he tries.

“Phil!” he cries in warning.

Phil only sucks harder.

“Phil!” Dan tries again. “I’m gonna—Fuck—I’m gonna come!”

And he does. Dan’s whole body tense and his back arches off the bench. He’s fucking shaking and trembling, trying to come down from the high and tripping along the way.

And Dan’s screaming. “No, Phil! Please! It’s too much! Phil!”

Phil’s still sucking on his soft, over sensitive cock, swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit. Dan hears the sound of an over exaggerated swallow and then pop!

Dan’s legs are shaking from post-orgasm but that soon stops as Phil hitches them up, pushes them apart and licks up the rest of Dan’s come as well as the slick he’s produced since becoming aroused.

As Phil slurps up the fluids and stroked Dan back to hardness, he asks, “Still too much?”

“No,” breathes Dan. “Phil, I wanna be filled up.”

“With what, my dear?”

“You know what…” Dan pouts.

“Do I?”

“Phil.”

“Oh. My cock, right?”

“Yeah.”

“My alpha cock, yeah?”

“Yes. Want it. Want it to split me in half,” Dan explains in a mixture of moans and whimpers because Phil’s lining himself up, nudging Dan’s entrance with the head of his cock.

The descent into madness is slow and easy. Phil’s heavy inside him and Dan can only guess as to how gorgeous this man’s cock must look. Long and stiff, forcing him to take all of it but so tender at the same time. He feels his rim stretch and tries to close as if to push the intrusion out. It’s too big, too much and so fucking right.

Dan loses it. His orgasm is barreling towards him, Phil’s hand is fisting his cock and Dan is screaming because sex is amazing and Phil’s the best he’s ever had.

“God, I wanna knot you.”

“No, Phil!”

“I’m close.”

Dan begins to panic but Phil’s length is abusing his prostate, Phil’s finger is running through his slit and Phil’s still talking about filling him out with his cum and watching it drip down onto the floor from his gorgeous ass.

—

“Are you crying?” the stranger asks, still attached to him by the knot.

“You aren’t supposed to do that!” Dan shouts at him. “Do you know what you’ve done?!”

“I-I couldn’t help it! You sounded so good and I-I never did this before.”

“My parents are going to kill me when they find out,” Dan sobs. “Oh, God…”

“Please… Don’t cry. It’ll be okay.” There’s a bit of shuffling then the booth opens up and Dan can finally see the stranger’s face.

“Dan?” Phil gasps with eyes wide open. Then he bursts into laughter.

“For fuck’s sake…” Dan says, wiping the tears from his face and rolling his eyes. Attached to him, balls deep, was his lifelong friend and classmate, Phil Lester.

“I always told you we’d be married.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You.”

“You’re such a dork!”

“And you scream like a girl when you come.”

—-

And that is the story of Omega Daniel Howell who, in spite of everything, found love where he least expected.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [dannihowell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
